Advent puppies
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Zack's bored and plays with materia. Now Everyone on Gaia is a puppy and Zack has to fix it.
1. The Materia

The materia

**Authors note: **I was tired and bored what did you expect? Just thought I would try it. This takes place after Advent Children. In this fic Zack, Angeal, and Genesis are all here because everything is better with them! And the Shinra building isn't broken anymore! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, if I did I would die happy.

* * *

><p>While everyone was so busy about what Sephiroth did, Zack was bored. And you know how Zack is when he's bored. Always keep everything locked up! But someone broke that rule and left perfectly good materia out in plain sight! It sat there and mocked him with it's glowing orangeness. Zack reached for it slowly when Angeal swiped it out of his hands.<p>

"Zack, you know better then to play with materia."

"Oh come on Angeal it wont hurt anyone will it?" Zack asked and quivered his lip.

"You said that with the fire materia. My eyebrows are still trying to grow back."

"That was just an accident! It's not like I wanted to." Zack crossed his arms in a childish way.

"I am putting this under lock and key." Angeal walked out leaving that as the last words.

Zack grinned. "Okay Angeal, you put that under lock and key. I'll take the other one." Zack said and slipped the other materia out of the drawer. "Now how do I use this thing?" he asked and tapped his chin. "Power up!" he shouted. Nothing happened. "Uh, work." he blinked. "Do something!" he hit it several times with his hand, on the table, and the wall. When it cracked. He stopped and looked at it. "Huh?" he cocked and eye brow and everything went black.

When he awoke He heard a load scream from Angeal and he quickly got up. But something was wrong he seemed shorter. He blinked several times to afraid to find out what the materia did. He was surprised to see two puppies walk in. One was a bit bigger then the other and was black with blue shiny eyes. The other was a reddish color and was dragging a LOVELESS book behind him. Zack blinked noticing they reminded him somewhat of Angeal and Genesis.

"Zack, Angeal was telling me about a materia you have found." The red one said.

"AH! Talking dog!" Zack jumped behind the desk seeing that he was running on all fours.

"Zack, it's me Genesis! And this is Angeal! And you are a dog as well." He said.

"Hey! I disagree with that." Zack said.

"No really." Genesis sat down.

Zack looked down and screamed. "What happened!" He screamed and ran in circles.

"Zack calm down." Angeal sat in front of him. "This might have a cure. And you better find it." Angeal said.

"You can count on me Angeal! I promise I will fix this." He said walking to the door. He was going to find Cloud and have him help figure this mess out. He stopped at the door and looked back at Genesis.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to quote something from loveless?"

"Sure, when the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, You will come back with the cure or I will kill you!" Genesis growled.

"Understood!" Zack ran out as fast as he could. And made a mental note to run on all fours more often, it worked great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So tell me what you think so far in review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Cloud's Help

Cloud's help

**Authors note**: Hope you enjoy this chapter! You have to love Zack the puppy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7. But you probably know that.

* * *

><p>"Cloud!" Zack shouted as he ran down the city his ears flopping. If anyone can help him it's Cloud. He should know what to do. "Cloud!" He shouted again.<p>

Cloud looked at him in his not amused face. He was a yellow lab with slightly spiky fur. He sat down on the ground of the church glaring at him. "What?" He asked a bit angry probably knowing what Zack was going to say.

Zack panted his floppy tong hanging from his mouth. "Just. Give. me. A second." Zack panted between each word and flopped on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Are you here to tell me this is all your fault? Because I already know that." Cloud's ear flopped down in front on his eye.

"Partly." Zack stood up and shook himself off. "I need your help to find a cure." Zack smiled.

Cloud growled at him slightly.

"Don't make me do puppy eye's. It is much easier with this face." Zack warned.

"Okay fine, but what's the cure?" Cloud asked.

Zack's tail fell between his legs. "I'm not sure."

"Then how on Gaia am I supposed to help?"

"You're the smart one here! I came to you for help remember? There has to be a cure somewhere!"

Cloud shook his head and looked back.

At that moment the rest of the group came over. Cid was a yellow dog with goggles on his forehead and a dog tag around his neck. Barrett was a large black dog who also had a dog tag and a metal paw. Yuffie was a small black dog with her bandana. Nanaki looked the same but was a puppy. Vincent was a black dog with his cape and bandana. He was the one he looked more angry then the rest of them.

"Please tell me what is going on and why I look like this." Vincent said not at all happy.

Zack blinked several times. "Perfect! You guys can all help me find the cure! Great!" Zack started strutting across the path in a cocky way.

"Wow wow wow, Zack hold up. We don't even know what the cause of this is yet." Cloud said standing in front of him stopping him from walking any further.

"Yeah fool, how are we supposed to help if we don't know?" Barrett stepped in.

"Oh yeah, um, I was kinda testing out materia. For job reasons." Zack said looking down.

Yuffie perked up at the word materia. "Maybe you should let me have a look at it! You know to see what kind it is." She smiled and walked over to him.

"I left it at the building."

"Besides I think it's pretty obvious we know what it does." Cloud added looking down at were his hands used to be.

"Alright, all in favor of me being team captain say I." Cid walked in front of all them.

A cricket chirped in a distance.

"Alright alright, If y'all insist." Cid smirked.

"Wow, if anyone is going to be team captain it's me, I started this whole mess." Zack said and everyone glared at him. "Okay point taken." Zack backed up.

"I'll be the leader. That way we can get threw this with a minimum amount of fights." Cloud said and began walking.

They looked to each other and decided to follow.

Zack wagged his tail. "Thanks for the help! You wont regret it!" Zack jumped up and ran over to them.

"I am already starting to regret it Zack." Cloud said.

They all walked along the path and then stopped.

"Where they heck do we start?" Cid shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked it! Please review. *Zack does puppy eye's* please.


	3. Shinra

Shinra

**Authors note:** Kind of a short chapter but let us see what's going on at Shinra. Oh and thanks to thews who had given me ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7. but I do wish I did!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Shinra everyone is trying to figure out what's going on. Dogs were running everywhere. Here and there, over and back. It was chaos. Rude was a large Boxer and surprising still had his sun glasses. Reno was a Chihuahua with goggles on his forehead. And Elena was Cocker spaniel.<p>

"Hey Elena, I guess you're a dog in more ways then one yo." Reno chuckled.

"I choose to ignore that for I am actually trying to help this cause." She straitened her tail and walked away.

Reno rolled his eye's And walked over to Tseng's office. "Hey you got any leads yo?" he asked.

Tseng was a small black terrier and he jumped on to his desk. "Afraid not. But I am getting a lead on another occurrence." Tseng said and jumped down.

Reno smiled. "So wuz up Dog?" Reno laughed slightly.

"Seriously Reno?" He asked and began walking down the hall with Reno at his tail.

"Yeah why not? Is it Doggone annoying?" Reno laughed a bit harder.

"Really Reno. For you information you're a dog to." Tseng looking at him.

"I know, but aren't you just _howling _with laughter?" Reno chuckled.

Tseng shook his head decided it's best not to argue with him. He walked into Rufus's office.

Rufus was a Golden retrever Rufus glared at him. For a dog, he had great fur. "Tseng, I demand an explanation."

"Sir, Zack Fair has taken the job to find an antidote for this." Tseng nodded.

"Well he better find it quick. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this." Rufus said and jumped from his desk his tail flopping down.

"Sir, there is something else." Tseng added his ears pushed back.

Rufus looked at him a little afraid to hear the answer. "What?"

"Yeah Tseng, _bark_ it out." Reno grinned slightly and his ears perked up.

"There is some evidence that Sephiroth is coming back." Tseng said.

"Perfect timing. Just wonderful." Rufus said sarcastic and hit his head against his desk.

"Aw man that's _ruff_. This really _Ticks_ me off yo." Reno laughed.

They both glared at him.

"Reno stop." Tseng growled slightly.

"What? Does it make you was to _arf._" Reno laughed.

"Reno!" Rufus narrowed his eye's and growled at him.

"I was going to help you guys with Sephiroth. As long as we don't go to the _Flea _market." Reno laughed harder.

"This is a serious matter Reno. There is no time for jokes." Tseng said.

"Don't you wish you can put me on _paws._" Reno laughed and rolled on the floor.

"No more Dog jokes or your fired!" Rufus yelled.

"Fine" Reno growled and sat down.

Rufus shook his head. "We must warn Zack about Sephiroth. Tseng figure something out." Rufus said.

"Yes sir." Tseng nodded.

"And Reno...try calming everyone down." Rufus said.

"You got to be _kitten_ me." Reno said and shook his head.

They stared at him.

"What? You said not more dog jokes." Reno said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it. Would you say I got two paws up? *Get's hit by egg.* Review an tell me what you think.


	4. Great Seph

Great Seph

**Authors note:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you all! hope you like it! Sorry it's short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7! I mean this is FANFICTION right!

* * *

><p>Zack skipped along the path his tail thumping from side to side, ears flopping up and down as he sang. "I'm on a quest with a very special guest, Very special guest, Very special guest. I'm on a quest with a very special guest and Cloud is his name!" Zack sang in, ironically, the same rhythm as 'I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves' He went threw everyone's name and back again and again.<p>

Everyone glared at him begging him to shut up already.

"You have been singing that same song for a half hour." Cloud growled not at all amused.

Zack took a deep breath filling his lungs with air. "I'm on a quest with a very special guest, Very special guest, Very special guest. I'm on a quest with a very special guest and Vincent is his name!" Zack sang for the fiftieth time in a row.

Cloud shook his head and sighed.

"I kinda liked it!" Yuffie said and walked over to Zack. "So about that materia."

"Hum, Something's wrong here." Vincent said and stopped.

"I'll say! The song is what's wrong." Cid said putting his paw over his head trying to block it out.

Vincent shook his head. "Not that." He looked back keep a steady eye behind him.

They all cocked their heads and looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Must be my imagination." He nodded.

"No no, I think you are on to something! Someone keeps touching my back! And it's annoying me." Zack said and his tail wagged over his back.

"Hum Zack, I think it's your tail." Cloud nodded his head to point at it.

Zack looked back at it. "Oh my Gaia! It has a mind of it's own!" He screamed and panted fast. He wagged his tail again and glared at it. "You better stop it or you'll be sorry." Zack growled. It wagged again. "That's it!" he growled and ran in circles trying to catch his tail, now he knew why other dogs chase their tail.

Cloud shook his head and looked down at the ground at a paw print. "Um, I don't think we are the only ones here." Cloud said looking around.

"What makes you say that?" Zack muffled through his tail which was hanging from his mouth.

"Well no one normally go's over here and that would be a paw print."

They stared at it.

"Well, lets take a look around!" Yuffie suggested.

"No need." A voice said.

They all stopped in their tracks as they saw two glowing eye's from behind the bush.

"That can't be possible." Cloud said and backed up.

Zack's tail dropped out of his mouth.

"Oh but it is Cloud." Sephiroth stepped out from behind the bush as a large silver Great Dane. Something about the way he walked showed that whoever did this to him better start running now and don't stop, because he meant business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked it! I really like writing this story! And now Seph is stuck in the chaos. thews who review get a hug from Zack the puppy! *holds him up*


	5. Teaming up

Teaming up

**Authors note: **Thanks to all who are reading the story! hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but one day I might! (evil smirk)

* * *

><p>Sephiroth glared at all them. "Do you mind telling me who is responsible?" he asked glaring in Zack's direction already knowing the answer.<p>

Zack gulped and hid behind Cloud.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" Cloud growled.

"I asked a question first."

"What makes you think we'll tell you?" Yuffie stuck her tong out.

"I'm bigger then you." He growled his teeth showing standing over them like a tower.

Yuffie put her tail between her legs and backed up.

Sephiroth shook his head not needing to even ask the question to know who's fault it was. He stood over Zack. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Um yeah, DISTRACTION!" Zack screamed pointing to the left with his paw and ran leaving behind a very confused Sephiroth.

Sephiroth shook his head and began running after him. "Come here mutt." he growled.

Cloud blinked several times. Focusing on the main issue right now...they are dogs. If Sephiroth can help them, maybe they can find an antidote, and it would be a win win right? But then Sephiroth would be here and try and kill him. They can focus on that later though.

"Cloud stop day dreaming and help me!" Zack screamed.

Cloud looked over to him to see Sephiroth had Zack pinned down and was pulling on his ears. "Sephiroth I want to make a deal with you." Cloud said.

He let go of Zack and he went running. He sat down "What kind of deal?"

Zack ran over to Cloud and hid behind him.

"What if I said I can turn us back to normal?" Cloud asked.

"I'm listening." Sephiroth leaned closer to listen.

"If you help us find the antidote you'll be back to normal." Cloud nodded.

"Join up with you? Don't make me laugh. What if I find the antidote myself?" he asked.

"You can't. We have no idea what the antidote is in the first place. If you help us there is a small chance that we can find it." Cloud said.

Zack nodded in a agreement. Anything to keep him from getting killed.

Before Sephiroth had a chance to respond, he noticed they weren't in the woods anymore. They looked up to see a beautiful white dog lloking down on them. They opened their mouths to say something.

She shook her head. "Yes, it's me Minerva." She sighed aloud.

"But how did it effected you?" Sephiroth asked.

She shot a glare over to Zack. "That materia effects more then just Gaia."

Zack backed up. "Sorry." he said quietly.

She looked at him then to the rest of them. "I made you guys come here so that I can tell you to find that antidote! Sephiroth they can't do this without you. This can only be reversed by another materia. The only thing I can tell you is that the materia is gold, and It'll reverse everything. Good luck." She said and nodded to them.

"But wait." Cloud started but she was already gone.

Sephiroth glared at him. "Alright I'll help you guys. Just this once." he growled and began walking.

"I can't believe you did this to the entire world by your self, Zack." Cloud said and shook his head.

"It wasn't by my self! The materia helped a lot to." Zack said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was it? Hope you liked it! Now Seph's in the group yay!


	6. A Little Help

A little help

**Authors note: **Thank you all for reading this far! Let us see what happens next!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, what a painful reminder.

* * *

><p>They were walking along tails in the air happy as could be, well Zack was happy at least, when they herd a noise.<p>

Zack screamed in fear as he jumped on Cloud. "There's a bear out there I just know it!"

Cloud pushed him off. "That wasn't a bear." Cloud said walking over to the bush and moving it out of the way to see a small city.

Zack jumped in the air when he saw a restaurant cooking bacon. "OH! Lets go there!" He wagged his tail and his tong hung from his mouth.

"No Zack, lets go ask around. Someone must know something about materia, right?" Cloud began walking over to the city. "Okay, Zack And Sephiroth you go that way. Me and Vincent will go that way. The rest of you go that way." Cloud nodded to each direction.

"Wow wow, wait why am I stuck with Zack?" Sephiroth asked.

"Easy, because I said so." Cloud said and walked away leaving that as the last words.

Sephiroth rolled his eye's and grabbed Zack by the back of the neck and carried him along.

Zack and Sephiroth looked around at all the people in panic about being a dog. Zack blinked. One dog ran past him. "Hi could you...okay thank you for your time!" Zack said still in a happy mood. Another one ran by. "Hello, do you...okay sorry to bother you!" Zack said still perky as they ran off. "Oh hi..."

"Zack stop it!" Sephiroth hissed. "If you want answers you have to forcefully get them. Watch and learn." Sephiroth said and grabbed one of them by the neck. "Listen, you know something about materia or not? And be careful what you answer." He growled at him.

The guy's eye's got huge and his ears pushed back. He screamed loudly and ran off.

"Wow I did learn something. Not to do that." Zack nodded and smiled.

"Fine you do it your way." He growled.

Cloud moaned as he noticed no one was going to help him.

Vincent just shook his head.

Cloud looked at him. "You could help you know, no one is stopping you." Cloud growled.

Vincent glared at him and sat down. Even as a puppy, he had an evil glare.

Cloud looked around. "Well whatever, lets keep looking." Cloud rolled his eye's and began walking. He stood in front of someone. "Could you tell me..." He stopped as the guy ran away as fast as he possibly could. "Well thank you for your time." Cloud hissed at him and looked back at Vincent who was still watching him. "That's it you ask the next one." Cloud growled and sat down glaring at him.

"Fine." Vincent stood up and walked over to a black lab who seemed surprisingly calm considering all the chaos.

She laughed slightly. "Need help? I know where to find the materia you are looking for." She slowly and grinned without Vincent saying a word at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hooray! I decided to add an OC. Sorry if you don't like it. :( *Pets Vincent puppy* Thank you!


End file.
